Stun guns may be considered self-defense electrical discharge devices that generally directly deliver a high voltage (e.g., several million volts), low amperage, pulsed electrical charges to a third party (e.g., an assailant) substantially allowing the operator of the stun gun to control or subdue the assailant or even flee from the encounter with the assailant. The delivered charge may cause the assailant temporary and reversible impairment to its voluntary muscle motor function, mental processing capability (possibly causing unconsciousness) and alike depending on the electrical discharge's frequency, duration, voltage and amperage. This electrical discharge delivery may also be considered a localized phenomenon in that when the electrical discharge occurs with the operator touching the assailant, the electrical discharge does not readily bleed back from the assailant's body to harm the operator who may be touching the assailant in the process.
The stun gun may be a handheld unit containing a portable power source (e.g., rechargeable battery[ies]) connected to an electrical charge generation circuitry. This circuitry may be further controlled by a trigger mechanism to discharge the electrical discharge through a plurality of electrodes (e.g., metal contacts) both electrodes being exposed to an exterior or outside of the stun gun. An operator may hold the stun gun in a manner that allows activation of the trigger mechanism and the projection of the respective electrodes into contact with the assailant for the discharge.
One possible electrical charge circuit for such electrical discharge self-defense devices could comprise of a portable DC power source (e.g., one or more rechargeable batteries) generally connected by the trigger mechanism to a power oscillator, which may convert the DC power from the power supply to AC power or a pulsed DC power. This AC power/pulsed DC power may then be sent onto a first transformer (e.g., generally transformers cannot work using straight DC power as supplied by batteries), which could step up the electrical charge to a higher voltage (e.g., up to 400 to 1200 volts DC.) The first transformer then may send the electrical charge onto a diode/capacitor circuit, which generally converts the electrical charge back to DC current and may further increase the voltage of the electrical charge before storing the electrical charge in a capacitor(s) of the diode/capacitor circuit. When the electrical charge leaves that diode/capacitor circuit, the electrical charge goes through a pulse circuit, which may rapidly turn the electrical charge on and off to create a pulsed DC electrical charge. The frequency of this pulse circuit may be matched to the electrical frequency of the body's nervous system (e.g. the assailant's body) that is used to operate and control voluntary muscle motor function. In this manner, the electrical charge may match and mimic the nervous system's electrical pulses so that electrical discharge may cause the assailant's muscles to rapidly contact and expand to a point of extreme/total exhaustion/fatigue. The pulsed DC electrical charge may leave this pulse circuit to go onto a second (e.g., optional) transformer, which may pump up the pulsed DC electrical charge even further before the pulsed DC electrical charge goes to the electrodes (e.g., electrical discharge contact points) to be discharged outside the device. Generally, the distance between the electrical discharge contact points or electrodes determines the final voltage of the created electric discharge. The voltage is generally a means of forcing the electrical charge through clothing and skin into the body of the assailant while the amperage and pulse frequency helps deliver the electrical charge to and then into the nerves/motor control muscles.
While many such self-defense stun devices can be seen as being a stand-alone, hand-held apparatuses, other versions of these devices may be incorporated into or with a second different device, such as an article of clothing like a glove (e.g. a stun glove.) This stun glove readily allows the operator to wear the combined devices with its defensive capability immediately readily for use (vs. having to retrieve a stun gun from a pocket, purse, bag or the like-when seconds count.) It could also generally conceal the stun gun's defensive nature (e.g. an assailant could assume by its ordinary appearance that the stun glove could lack electronic self-defense capabilities) thus giving an operator a possible tactical element of surprise in an unexpected aggressive situations requiring self-defense. Further, having the device being worn by the operator instead of being held by the operator may ameliorate attempts by an assailant to remove the device from the operator or to remove the control of the device from the operator. Such a stun glove can be used by private and governmental security personnel: individual consumers and the like.
Current stun gloves may, for various reasons, may have the triggering mechanisms and contacts points located on the stun glove in less than convenient-to-use position. One such stun glove may have its electrodes located on the backhand side of the glove located over the metacarpals of the hand. Its trigger mechanism may also be located in the same area just to the right of the electrodes thus creating safety concerns with activation and the element of surprise. The electrodes located on the back of the hand could make it more difficult contact and activate them with an assailant is attacking the operator.
What could be needed is a stun glove with a body of non-conductive material wherein each of the electrodes is located on an underside/palm side of a respective finger sleeve of the glove, proximate to the finger tip of the sleeve, to make it easier to contact the assailant by either extended fingers or by grasping the assailant with the stun glove. This stun glove could substantially require the operator to press a leading edge portion of the thumb tip into the assailant to activate the trigger mechanism to cause the stun glove to emit its electrical discharge (and generally reducing the likelihood of unwanted accidental discharge into the operator by herself.)